


The Well

by clemons



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemons/pseuds/clemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alex just moved to Portland and decided that she wanted to go see some of the sites. Turns out she might be falling in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex just moved to Portland, and is interested in seeing some of the natural wonders that are around. She decided that she really wanted to go see that weird well that everybody in her family has been telling her to go see. She didn’t have anybody to go see it with, but she didn’t care. She was tired of unpacking and really needed a break. Alex got in her car and started driving towards the well. When Alex got there, she was so excited; she had never seen something so cool in her life. She started out staying away from the well because she was afraid of falling in. Slowly, as more people started walking past her, closer to the well she decided that it was safe, but she was still going to keep at her own pace. She knew that there was no rush, and she would rather be safe than sorry. Plus, because she was new there, she didn’t know where anything was if she did get hurt nor did she have anybody who could help get her there. 

Alex had started to gain more confidence in moving closer to the well, and her confidence started to kick in. She started to pay less attention to where she was stepping. She was doing okay, until she miss judged how far away the next big rock was. As Alex stepped, she could feel her front foot slipping off of the rock. She couldn’t help but scream as she started to fall. She knew that she wasn’t going to fall into extremely deep water, because she was far enough away from the well, but she was still scared. 

Now Alex is standing near this giant well, soaking wet, and she couldn’t help but be embarrassed. It was her first day in Portland, she was all alone, with no friends and she just fell in on the rocks in front of everybody. She was just about to turn around and head home when she heard a soft voice coming from behind her. 

“Don’t worry about slipping; I’ve probably already done that three times by now.” 

Alex couldn’t help but smile when she heard them say that. 

“Thank you, that makes me feel better.” Alex said with a smile as she started to turn towards the person who was talking to her. 

“And if I’m going to continue with being honest with you, I kind of thought you were cute when you screamed as you slipped.” 

Alex started to blush. She couldn’t believe that somebody actually found her scream cute. She didn’t care if they were telling the truth or just saying a line. It made her feel good, and she was going to roll with it.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot to introduce myself before I decided to hit on you. My name is Ali.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex. I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m new here, I actually just moved here today. This is the first thing I’ve done here.”  
“Well, if you ever want company or help with anything let me know. I’d love to help.” 

Ali handed Alex a business card and walked away. When Alex looked at the business card, it read, “Ali Krieger, Professional Soccer Player, #11 Portland Thorns” and on the back it had her phone number.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh when she looked at the card. She had no clue that she had just embarrassed herself in front of a professional soccer player, let alone have a conversation with one. She was also slightly impressed with herself, it was her first day in the state and she already got somebodies number. 

Once Alex got home she continued to unpack and sort her things. She decided that it was probably smartest to unpack her bedroom first even though that had the most boxes. It took Alex a couple hours to empty all of the boxes labeled ‘bedroom’ and ‘master bath’ but once she had finished, she felt so relieved. Now she finally had her bedroom set up to make her new house feel like home. 

After a long day of unpacking and visiting the well, Alex decided it was probably best to stay home and just try to relax. She got on her bed and flipped on the TV. She didn’t know any channels or really what was on, so she began flipping through the channels. She kept flipping until she came across a women’s soccer game. It was a game between the Portland Thorns and the Chicago Red Stars, and Alex remembered the card she got from Ali. Alex shot up off the bed to go find the business card that Ali had given her. She read it over again, and then started looking on the TV for #11. It took a better part of 15 minutes before Alex could find her, but there she was #11 with Krieger written on the back. 

Alex just stared at the TV. It really was the same person that she had met earlier in the day. She really was a pro soccer player, and she just willingly gave her number to a complete stranger. Well there was no proof that it was her real number which got Alex thinking. Maybe she should give that number a call, and see if she really did just get Ali’s personal number. It took Alex a few minutes to muster up the courage to dial the numbers and then another minute to actually hit call. There was a lot of uncertainty in the air for Alex. She had no clue what she was going to say, and how she would respond if it really was Ali. 

The phone rang and it rang some more. Alex was beginning to think she was given a fake number. The call rang all the way through to voice mail. Alex figured that she probably got a fake number and was going to hang up the phone when she heard the voicemail message beep. She heard Ali leaving her voicemail message, “Hey, this is Ali. I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I guess I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible.” Alex couldn’t believe that she really did get Ali’s phone number, but she was not about to leave a stupid message on her voicemail, so she did the next best thing, hung up. 

She knew it would be weird for Ali to see a random missed call, so she thought it might be a good idea to follow up the call with a simple text. Alex must have written and rewritten the same 10 times before she was okay with sending the final message. “Hey, this is Alex. We met at the well. I was wondering if you knew of any good clubs or bars to go to. Thanks!”   
It wasn’t that long until Alex got a reply, “Hey, yeah I know a few good places. My friends and I are actually going out tonight if you’d like to join.” 

“Sure, I’d love too!” Alex couldn’t believe it, she just met her earlier today, and now she is going out with her. 

“Awesome, me and a bunch of my teammates are meeting up at this bar on the corner of SW 18th and SW Taylor. Meet us there at 10:30?” 

Alex looked at her clock and realized that this only gave her 30 minutes to get ready for the night, but she wasn’t about to miss out on an opportunity like this, “Sure, sounds good.”

She began rushing to find something nice to wear. Having no clue what she should wear to this bar made it so much harder than she originally anticipated, but after a few minutes of looking, she finally found a great outfit. She found one of her favorite pairs of white skinny jeans and a cute black crop top. Quickly did her makeup and was ready to go. 

Once the cab arrived to pick her up, she started getting nervous and wondering if this was the right idea. She had no clue who these people are and if she would even get along with any of them. Luckily she convinced herself to say ‘Fuck it when else will I get an opportunity like this!’ 

When Alex arrived at the bar, she we happily surprised to see Ali waiting outside with a group of her friends. This gave Alex a wave of confidence because she no longer had to awkwardly go into the bar and search for Ali. 

“Hey Alex, we are all over here.” 

“Hey!” Alex said as she walked over to Ali and her group of friends. 

“Everybody this is Alex, we met earlier today at the well. Alex this is Megan Rapinoe, Meghan Klingenberg, Hope and Kelley!” 

Everybody said hello in unison but Megan continued to say, “but you can call me Pinoe!” 

“Great to meet you, Pinoe!” 

The group of them all walked into the bar. They completely skipped all the lines, which was strange for Alex. She wasn’t use to not having to wait in line or not having to pay cover charges, but I guess that was one of the benefits of going out with a professional soccer player and her friends. 

The night started out pretty dull. They all grabbed a corner booth and order a couple drinks. They didn’t really dance or get any shots. They all just sat around a table talking about sports and their plans for the short midseason break that they were all about to go on. Hope and Kelley started raving about how they were going on a cute vacation to Georgia to see the in-laws. Pinoe talked about how she was just going to be spending time planning her wedding and Klingenberg talked about how she was probably going to end up heading home to see her family as well. It seemed like only Ali was hanging around town, her family was already up here for vacation. 

After everybody finished talking about their plans, they all started to get more entertaining. The shots started to roll out and dancing started. 

Hope started laughing about how the last time that Pinoe wanted to order a round of shots for them; they all ended up taking body shots off of Kelley. She made sure that Pinoe knew that Kelley was now off limits, and the only person who can undress and touch her was Hope. That’s when Pinoe got the wonderful idea that they should do shots off of Alex, she was the new girl and she thought it would be easy enough to convince her. 

“Hey, Alex, how’s your night going so far?” Pinoe asked with a smug smile.

“It’s going well, I’m excited for these shots. I’ll totally buy the next round!” 

“That would be amazing, but know what would be even more amazing? If we turned these shots into body shots. Maybe we could convince one of the girls to let us!” 

“That would be pretty amazing. If nobody wants to volunteer their stomachs for shots, I wouldn’t have a problem if they were taken off me.” 

Pinoe just smiled and thought to herself that that was easier than she expected. “Hey everybody, we are doing body shots off of ALEX!! Get ready!” 

Alex took a few shots before she got up on the bar. She immediately made eye contact with Ali and decided that she was going to have fun with this. Alex was already wearing a crop top, so she knew that she didn’t have to remove her shirt so instead she tucked her shirt under her bra. Alex never dropped eye contact with Ali as she slowly slid her shirt up from her midriff to the underwire of her bra. Alex purposely lifted up the underwire of her bra and tucked her shirt under. She then proceeded to pull the top of her shirt down enough that you could easily put a line of salt in the her cleavage. “Bring on the Shots” Alex said as she placed a lime wedge in her mouth. 

The bartender poured salt at the top of Alex’s cleavage and poured a shot of tequila in her naval. “Whose going first” The bar tender asked. 

Everybody looked around and nobody knew who would go first. Everybody knew that Hope, Kelley and Pinoe all wouldn’t go first because of their relationships. Leaving Ali and Klingenberg to figure it out. It didn’t take long until one of them made up their mind with a little help from Pinoe’s nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is taking the first body shot?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut.

Pinoe nudged Klingenberg to go first and before she stepped forward, Ali was in front of Alex. Ali stood in front of Alex checking out her body. She couldn’t help but be memorized by the curves of body; her stomach was firm and toned. Her breasts were nothing like Ali had ever seen before. But before Ali could truly enjoy her view, she could hear her friends in the background yelling, “Body shots!!” 

Ali knew that was her que and she ever so gracefully leaned over Alex’s breasts and in a simple seductive moment, licked the salt out of the cleavage. Without even bringing her head up, Ali slid her face right over the tops of Alex’s breast, grazing over her nipples went straight for the shot. Ali made sure that she got all of the alcohol on Alex’s stomach, using her tongue to circle her navel. Finally ending the shot with a heat of the moment kiss rather than grabbing the lime. Ali grabbed the lime out of Alex’s mouth, quickly bit it, tossed it aside, and then continued to give Alex a hot and passionate kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it left Alex hungry for more when Ali ended the kiss. Alex was beyond shocked, but oddly intrigued. 

Klingenberg was the next person to do a body shot. She didn’t do nearly as well as Ali; she was nervous taking the salt from Alex’s chest and barely used her teeth to grab onto the lime that was in Alex’s mouth. After Klingenberg took her shot, the others decided that it would be inappropriate for them to take body shots because of their relationship statuses. Alex had no problem being relieved of her body shot body duties. She gladly went to the bathroom to wash herself off. 

As Alex headed off to the bathroom she asked Ali if she wanted to join her. Ali jumped at the opportunity to have some alone time with Alex. When the two of them got into the bathroom, Alex asked Ali if she could lock the door. Ali locked the door and Alex promptly began removing her shirt. Alex knew exactly what she was trying to accomplish in this short time. She wanted to explore further into the kiss that happened between them. But she knew that first she needed to clean herself of the alcohol before she started getting sticky. “Ali, do you mind helping me get the alcohol off of my stomach? Last thing I need is to be sticky and reek of tequila.”

Without hesitating, Ali reached for some paper towels and started to get them damp. Once the paper towels were damp enough to wash Alex and not get her pants soaking wet, Ali started to rub them against her stomach. Ali didn’t realize that Alex wanted something more out of this little cleaning. As Ali was rubbing Alex, Alex moved her hand on top of Ali’s. Alex softly followed the motions of Ali’s hand before softly rubbing the back of her hand up Ali’s arm. With Alex’s other hand she simply removed Ali’s hand from her stomach and placed it on the small of her back, hinting to Ali that she wanted her to pull her close. 

Ali did as she was told, and pulled Alex close to her. Their bodies pressed close to each other, fitting so perfectly together. Alex tilted her head and went in for a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss was so passionate that the two of them instinctually stepped so that Ali’s back was pressed up against the bathroom wall. Alex took both of Ali’s hands in one hand and pressed them to the wall above their heads. With her other hand she began slowly playing with Ali’s pant line. Rubbing her back of her hand against her skin, teasing her ever so slightly. As Alex was playing with Ali’s pant line, Ali broke the kiss and started to move the kisses to Alex’s neck. 

With every kiss on Alex’s neck, Alex let out a soft moan. Every moan only made the hunger between the two of them stronger. Ali kissed with more passion, while Alex started to move her hand with more purpose. Once Ali found Alex’s spot, she couldn’t help but keep notice just how much Alex was enjoying it. With every passionate kiss, Alex moaned a little bit louder and released Ali’s hands from her grip. With Ali’s free hands she started to work her way to Alex’s breasts. Alex couldn’t contain herself anymore, and started unbuttoning Ali’s pants. 

Once Ali’s pants were undone, Alex slowly started moving her hand down her pants. Gently rubbing over, making sure that Ali wanted it. Alex knew that Ali wanted it, she could feel Ali softly nibbling on her neck with every motion she made. Alex changed her motions from slow and gentle to faster and purposeful. Alex quickly moved her fingers in to the heat of Ali, and Ali let out a low moan. Her body craving Alex’s touch, begging her for more. 

Alex started out slow, finding the perfect rhythm to match Ali’s need. Moving her fingers deeper into Ali with each thrust, making Ali’s body shake with ecstasy. As Ali started getting closer to her climax, Alex started speeding up her thrusts. Causing Ali to moan and send her body into twitches of pleasure. Alex started to kiss Ali as she started to near her climax. The kiss was deep and passionate, making the hunger between the two of them grow. As the kiss got deeper, the faster Alex moved her hand, until Ali let out one loud and low moan of pure ecstasy before her body started to shake from her release. 

Alex slowly removed her hand, making Ali twitch as she closed her legs to a normal standing position. Alex kissed Ali softly and passionately before turning around and quickly rinsing of her hands and putting her shirt back on. Ali fixed her pants and grabbed Alex by the waist, pulling them close for a short moment before they have to head back out.


End file.
